


Unlikely Meeting

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are human, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Simon has a panic attack and is helped by a handsome stranger.





	Unlikely Meeting

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Randomly popped into my head. Unbeated.

 

***  
Simon let out a sigh as the loud speaker announced his flight would be delayed for an hour.

 

Damn storms all over the place, he thought to himself.

 

He lived in New York but was headed out to Los Angeles to watch his best friend Clary marry the love of her life Isabelle Lightwood.

 

Simon had only met Izzy only a handful of times but he liked her deeply, she was fun loving and full of life.

 

She had been perfect in getting someone as serious as Clary to loosen up more.

 

Simon hated flying and tried to do it as little as possible.

 

Don't start thinking all kinds of thoughts. He told himself.

 

He found an issue of people magazine lying nearby and he read it to occupy himself.

 

He started to feel strange, like he was warm and like he'd run a marathon.

 

Oh no, please not now.

 

Simon put the magazine down and gripped his arm rest.

 

He didn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of an airport.

 

His breathing started to increase and a little whimper escaped.

 

Just then he saw a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye and just then someone knelt in front of him.

 

"Stay calm and breathe, concentrate on my voice, take slow breathes."

 

"Concentrate pequeño."

 

Simon concentrated on the smooth voice, definitely a male with an accent.

 

Soon Simon's vision cleared and the pressure in his chest seemed to vanish.

 

He looked up into the most beautiful dark eyes he'd ever seen.

 

The rest of him looked like he had been carved from marble; he was definitely Latino, based on his skin tone.

 

Simon felt his heart flutter but this time in a good way.

 

"You're an angel sent from heaven aren't you?"

 

The man's full lips quirked, "Not good with pickup lines are you? But in all seriousness are you all right?"

 

"Yes, I will be, I haven't had a panic attack in forever, how'd you know I was having one?"

 

"My brother has them from serving in Iraq; I've learned how to help him when he gets them."

 

Simon held out his hand, "Lewis, Simon Lewis, and I just used my last name first didn't I?"

 

The gorgeous man smiled in amusement, "Yes, but your adorable when you're blushing so I'll overlook it."

 

"Can I at least get your name?"

 

The gorgeous one smiled, "Raphael Santiago."

 

****

 

Three years later

 

The voice from the loudspeakers blared that the flight from Los Angeles would arrive in one hour.

 

A lot had happened since Simon had had his panic attack in this very airport three years before.

 

He had started therapy and had learned the attacks were from the depression from being bullied in high school.

 

But medication and therapy had helped immensely.

 

And his amazing angel Raphael.

 

They had exchanged phone numbers that day and had texted and talked constantly on the phone during Simon's entire stay in LA.

 

They had been inseparable when Simon returned home.

 

And today Clary and Izzy were flying in for Simon's wedding to Raphael.

 

Simon felt a hand in his.

 

"Doing all right mi amor?"

 

Simon smiled, "Never been better."

***

AN2: That photo of Raphael and Simon had me so excited, but I'm hearing that scene won't be in the episode. At least it got others writing Saphael again.

 

Pequeño-Little One

 

Mi Amor-My Love


End file.
